


Dreams Are Like Stars

by violette_elizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, F/M, Medieval, Orphans, Rape, Romance, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violette_elizabeth/pseuds/violette_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a medieval fanfiction featuring the boys of one direction as princes. Victoria (Tori) came to Valli from a far land with her mother at a young age. She befriends the princes that live in the castle of Valli. They go on adventures together and soon she will find out about her past. Whether she chooses to embrace it or creates an entire new future for herself will shortly be discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fog rolled in on that early Tuesday morning, covering the land around the castle. The guards who watched from the top of the castle walls could never see through the fog at that time in the morning, so most of them just took a break from their duties. A woman about 17 carried her newborn through the foggy woods, towards the castle wall. Once she had her back up against the wall, she moved around the base, toward the front entrance. She had kept the child quiet but she could not help her own body-racking coughs. She had some sort of sickness and there were thieves following her who had just wiped out her village. She had watched her husband die as he tried to defend his family. She continued to run but coughed again. "Who is there?" A voice asked from the peak of the wall, she was standing under. "Help me!" She called out, reaching the castle entrance. "Please, I have a child. Thieves are chasing me. Please help me!" She cried as she held her child in her arms as tight as she could. She heard horse hooves and footsteps approach her. A guard walked to meet her at the entrance. "Who are you?" He asked, keeping his expression firm, but his eyes were kind. "My name is Maribella. I come from the small village from the other side of the mountains to the East. My village was attacked early one moon ago. No one is left but myself and my child. I am sick and I need help." She explained as quickly as she could. The guard looked at the girl and nodded. "Open the gate!" He called to the tower. Slowly, the gate started to rise. "You must hurry, I will have you meet with the King and Queen but you need to get inside. Come along." He stated, helping her into the kingdom. She nodded gratefully, entering through the gate. The gate was closed as soon as it was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman carried her wrapped up child as she made her way down the long walkway that was covered with a dark blue carpet inside the castle. "We welcome you, child. Tell us, what is your name?" The King asked as she walked closer. "Maribella, your highness." She spoke softly. "What is your purpose here in Valli (Val-ay-ie) ?" "My village got attacked one early moon ago and I fled, finding myself here. I am not well, your highness. I have been seeking medical assistance for quite some time. I also have a child, not two weeks old yet. I fear for the child's safety more than my own." She explained, holding out her child to the King and Queen. The Queen rose from her seat on the throne, making her way down to where the woman stood before her. "We shall help you, dear. If it is what you seek, so it will be. Possibly, your child could hold a friendship with my two sons." Maribella nodded with a small smile, grateful for the kindness of the Queen. She was sent off to live in the village with an older woman. Maribella died a few years later. She had taken care of her child until she passed. The woman she lived with, Claudette, promised to take care of the child for as long as she lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Some time later:  
"Victoria, time for supper!" Claudette called to the young girl. "Coming, mother!" The girl made her way into the small house they lived in. "I made broth and bread. I hope that is enough for you." Claudette explained, pouring some broth into two bowls. "It sounds lovely. Thank you." The young girl smiled. "Now eat, my child. Before it gets cold." The girl ate her supper and prepared for bed. The next day, she walked up to the castle and saw Prince Liam, Prince Louis, and Prince Harry standing around, looking for someone or something. "Hi boys!" She smiled, walking up to them."Hi!" They replied. "Are you ready for an adventure?" Louis asked. "Of course! Now let's get going! We are burning daylight!" She took Harry's hand and led them to the entrance of the kingdom to head into the forest.  
"Did you hear about the Royal Ball that is approaching?" Victoria asked excitedly to Claudette, one day. "I am helping the maids and cooks in the pantry to set up for it. It is all so exciting!" She gushed. Claudette looked up at the young girl from across the table where she was sitting. "Of course, I've heard about it. Do you not remember helping me with the gowns for the Queen, the last few previous years? The Queen has also asked for me to sew her another." The young girl smiled, making her berry blue eyes glimmer in the candlelight. She prepared herself and head out to see her best friend. A week later, Claudette was working intently on the gown for the Queen. Victoria, rather, Tori, was helping in the pantry, preparing dishes and planning the meals for the Ball. "Have you heard about Prince Zayn?" Her best friend (besides Harry), Tiffany asked as Tori continued to wash dishes. "No, what about him?" "I heard he is the new prince and is looking for a date to the Royal Ball. The King has invited Princesses from all the surrounding lands to visit so he can find a suitable date. Though all the oth--" An Irish accent cut in, "You two, enough with the chatting!" A ginger-haired woman walked over, waving her hands. "The Queen has sent for you, Victoria." She stated. "How many times may I tell you to call me Tori, Brigid?" "I am afraid a few more times, darling. Now off you go, the Queen awaits." The girl nodded, wiping her wet hands on her apron before untying it and hanging it on the apron rack next to the door. She looked down at her plain brown dress that was slightly torn at the bottom from her last trip into the forest with Prince Harry. Prince Harry was her best friend, they had grown together. Prince Liam and Prince Louis may be the King and Queen's real sons, but Harry was the youngest and they had more in common. She had grown fond of the princes, seeing as the Queen would send for her some nights so she could have a girl to talk to. The Queen was a passionate woman and she knew the talents of the young girl. She would also ask Tori to stay in the castle some nights. Tori walked down the dark blue carpet that her mother walked down many years before. "Your Highnesses." She greeted with a smile as she politely curtsied in front of the royal family. "Victoria, lovely for you to join us." The King stated with his usual kind voice. "You called for me?" She asked, looking at each person on the throne. "Yes." The Queen replied, standing from her throne. "I wanted to take a stroll with you in the garden. Come." She held her arm out for the young girl to take. The Queen was always a mother figure to her. "We need to have a talk." The Queen stated as they walked out the steps to the back garden where the Queen kept her rows of flowers, "Do not worry. You are not in trouble. I have a proposition for you." "Yes, your majesty?" "Please, Victoria, I may be the queen but I think of you as my daughter. You may call me mother, if you like. All though, you do call Claudette your mother." "I do live with her, but she only cares for me. She is more of a grandmother figure. It is strange to call you my mother, because of the ranking of class. All though, I do consider the boys as my brothers."


	4. Chapter 4

That night, the Queen invited her to stay the night in the castle. Seeing there was food involved, she could not resist. "Time for supper!" Prince Liam called from the hallway. He peeked into Tori's bedroom and saw her dressed in a dark violet gown. "Tori!" He called, "You look beautiful!" She turned to face him, she smiled and saw the three other boys walk in. "Tori!" Prince Louis called. "Hi Lou!" Liam hugged her and she smiled as she pulled away, looking at Louis. Harry walked around the other boys and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, best friend. I got her, boys, attack!" He yelled causing the other boys join into a group hug. She squealed with laughter as Louis tickled her sides. "Lou!! Stop it!! Hahaha!" "Boys." A voice called from down the hall. "Coming, mum!" Harry called. "C'mon." Harry took her hand and pulled her out of the room. She did have a small moment to look back at the other boys, linking eyes with Liam, and smiling. The other boys slowly followed, except Louis who went running after them. The King and Queen had only two sons, Liam and Louis. Louis was the eldest, but they were kind people and when they would go out to see new places, they would sometimes go off to really far lands where they found children who were neglected or left. That was how Harry was adopted a few years before. Tori thought she would have been the first to be adopted but seeing as she usually stayed with Claudette, it did not seem possible. This ball was for the newest addition, who was older than Liam, but younger than Louis. She was not able to officially meet him yet, seeing as Harry kept pulling her away to do something else. Once they found the dining room, Louis had caught up and Harry slowed himself. "What is for dinner, mum?" Harry asked, after helping Tori in her seat which was always the one next to his. "Cake and treats." The Queen stated sarcastically, from across the table, watching as Harry's eyes widened in excitement. The other boys joined the family at the table and joined in the conversation. "Honestly?" Liam asked. "We are having chicken, pasta, and fruit." She stated. Tori laughed, watching Harry pout. "Harold, you are not allowed to have cake for dinner." She stated, jokingly. He stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh harder. "All right, all right, children. That is enough." The King stated, kindly. Tori ceased her laughter and nodded at the King. "I truly apologize, Prince Zayn, I have yet to introduce myself to you." She said kindly. He nodded and replied, "I have heard so much about you, seeing as these boys have grown very fond of you." He smiled at her, making her smile back. "Yes, they are like my brothers and I hope to consider you as my brother as well." The Queen cut in, "That is also something we are going to talk about." All the children nodded. Once the food was out, Tori stopped talking, though, she was still engaged in the conversation. The Queen and Louis were light eaters, they finished first. "This Ball is going to be for two people if you do not mind, Zayn." He looked up and replied, "No, no. I don't mind." "Splendid. Then this Ball is going to be for Prince Zayn and Princess Victoria. We are having you in the castle from now on. We should have done it when your mother had passed, but we would like to do it now, seeing as we have observed your royal actions, finding that you were perfect for our family." She stated, looking at Tori, who was shocked. She finished her bite and asked, "Perfect?" "Quite. You have shown respect and peace for our people, you are kind and generous to anyone you come into contact with, and you have found a bond with each of our boys, finding them as brothers, so we want to welcome you to our family." "Well, thank you." She finished eating and looked around the table to find Harry looking like he was so excited and we was about to burst. While the other boys just looked happy, Harry looked insane.


	5. Chapter 5

At the ball, Tori wore a silky green dress that was accented by a yellow shimmer and silver accessories. She got ready in her new bedroom in the castle and walked to the balcony where Zayn was standing. "Your Highness." Zayn greeted, jokingly. Tori laughed, taking his arm as they walked over to the edge of the stairs. She thought about the princesses who were supposed to arrive to be Zayn's date but it turned out he wanted his new sister to be his date. The guests stilled from their conversation and watched as the new additions to the royal family walked down to greet the party. The princes were all dressed in nice jacket suits of different colors and reached their new siblings first. The two guests of honor reached the floor, separating to meet their brothers. Harry smiled as his new sister who walked up to him first. "Harry!" Tori greeted him as he opened his arms taking her into them. "You are now my sister. This is all so exciting!" He whispered to her, making her laugh lightly. The people around her smiled at her reaction to her brother, everyone knew they were best friends from their introduction at his adoption ball. "Congrats, sis." He whispered, pulling away. His smile made his dimples deepen, making her smile which made her single dimple deepen as well. She moved on to Louis, who was to Harry's right. "More adventures?" He asked, taking her into his arms. "Of course, Lou." She answered, pulling away to look at him. He smiled and handed her over to Liam, who was careful but still gave a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, sis. I am so thrilled to finally have you here rather than having to wait for you to go out with us every day." He stated as he held her in the hug. "Me too, Li." She whispered as she pulled away. Zayn was talking to some other people and Tori knew that she would get to know him better on their adventures that Louis would always want to do when the weather is nice, which is almost all the time. Tori knew most of the woods around the castle and she stayed away from the mountains to the East, remembering the warning her mother had always told her before she had passed, when she would go out to explore with the princes. As the party went on, Tori and Zayn mingled with every guest attending except with each other but not that it matters, they are related now regardless.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks elapsed, "Victoria!!!!" Louis screamed through the halls, looking for his sister. "Victoria!!! I will find you!!!!" He called, looking in her bedroom, not finding her. He searched in the other bedrooms but what he didn't know was that she hid in his armoire. He never seemed to search there. Harry sat against the wall in the hallway with Zayn who both knew exactly where Tori was hiding. They liked to prank each other and play childish games even if they all were teenagers. Liam helped Louis search even though he knew where Tori was and that she would ignore him if he gave her up. He just walked around half jokingly searching. Louis wouldn't give up but Tori switched her hiding spot a few times until she gave up. "Louis…" She called down by his bedroom. "Ah Ha!" He shouted as he opened the door, finding the room empty. She climbed out from the armoire and walked right past him. "I am done with this game. You suck, Louis." Louis scoffed like the dramatic child he is. They all walked down the hallway until Tori stopped, turning and facing the boys. "We should go swimming down at the lake!" She stated, excitedly. "But I do not know how to swim." Zayn stated, standing from his marble seat on the hallway floor. "You don't have to get all the way in. It is just quite stuffy in this castle." She stated looking at her brothers. "It is a hot day." Harry commented, looking out the window that was in the hallway. "All right." Liam stated. "Everyone go get ready and we shall meet at the front gate." "Starting now!!!" Louis shouted as he ran down the hall to his room. Everyone dispersed to their rooms and got ready. Tori got dressed in her white shift dress, throwing on a quick corset top that tied in the front, slipped on some shoes, and grabbed a towel from next to her bath. She quickly ran downstairs and ran outside. She got to the front gate and found the boys had already arrived there first.


	7. Chapter 7

She had almost reached them when she heard a familiar sobbing. She held a single finger up, signaling for them to give her a minute. She walked over to the house she had stayed at for many years before. "Claudette?" Tori called as she walked inside. She found Claudette sitting in her usual chair, crying. "What is the matter?" She asked, walking over and kneeling next to her. Claudette looked up. "Oh, Victoria! I am so sorry, your highness." "Claudette, I have known you for years. You do not have to call me by my royal name. Come." Tori stated, helping pull Claudette to her feet. "It has just been quite a long time, I guess." Claudette sniffled. "It has, but you can still call for me. I am in need of a new dress, if you don't mind." "Of course not, dearie. I have been so torn up with myself that I had made you one anyway. Just for safe keeping. Would you like to see it?" Claudette asked, taking Tori's hands into hers. "I would be delighted but the princes are waiting outside for me. We are headed to the lake for an afternoon swim. Could I possibly come back later? I would not want to keep them waiting." "Why, of course! Just send for me and I shall deliver it to you. Have a splendid time." "Thank you, Claudette. I shall see you soon! Bye bye!" "Good bye." Tori left the house and saw Tiffany standing a few feet away. "Where are you going?" Tiffany asked, approaching her. "Oh, just to the lake. We will be back later." Tori explained with a smile, looking over in the direction of the boys. "Okay. Well you should stop by my house on the way back in." "I will." "Alright see you then!" "Bye!" Tori waved to Tiffany and headed back to where the boys were talking amongst themselves. "A new adventure?" Louis cheered in excitement. "Yes, to the East. Mother had said we were allowed to take our own journey ourselves as long as we had our own protection and crew." Liam explained, as Tori got closer, she got more than an earful of the boys' idea. "A new adventure?" She asked, walking up to the circle. "Yes!" Louis cheered again. "We can have whoever we want to go with us. It is our journey. Just not too many people or it may be too much." "Great! Now to the lake!" Tori battle cried as she set off, leading the boys off.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they arrived to the lake, everyone had taken off their covers and shoes then lined up on the side of the cliff that they always jump off of, except for Zayn of course. He walked down the path to the side of the lake where he could wade in the small pool and watch everyone. Tori looked at each of the boys, contemplating who she was going to push in first. When suddenly, two hands pushed against her back, pushing her off the cliff and flinging her into the water below. It was chilly but it felt nice against her warm skin. When she surfaced, Louis had pulled a girl against him as she was a threat. "Who is this peasant? She just pushed you into the water!" Louis shouted. "I don't know, Louis. It is a possibility that is…" She paused. "My best friend!!!" She shouted back at him. The girls burst into laughter, while the boys looked confused. Harry walked over to Louis, taking Tiffany from him and pushing her in. Tiffany grabbed his arms and pulled him along, making them both scream on the way down. With both bodies, the splash was bigger, causing waves. Tori floated in the water as Tiffany and Harry surfaced, bursting into laughter at the other. Harry flipped his hair back, causing him to look like a strange jungle man. Louis had gotten bored so he pushed Liam and jumped in after him. Once everyone was in the water, Harry lifted Tori onto his shoulders causing her to crouch, trying to get herself as close as possible. "Harry, I swear to god if you drop me, I will--" She was cut off by Harry dropping her into the water. She surfaced and pushed him. "I told you not to drop me!" She cried. He laughed and put his arms out, waiting for a hug. Tori ignored him and swam over to Tiffany. "Hello, best friend." Tori announced, looking over at Harry who pouted. "Hi!" Tiffany screamed into her ear. "Oww!!! Why you do that?!" Tori screamed back. "Well, well, well, that is no way for a princess to talk! I believe you should have said, "Why would you do something like that?"" Tiffany replied in a posh accent with a smirk on her face. Tori looked at Tiffany as if she were crazy. "Princess!?! I'm not a princess!! Der heck you be talking about?!" The girls had a moment of silence where they glared at each other then burst out into maniacal laughter, making the boys very scared. Harry slowly approached the girls after their laughing session. "So, this is Tiffany?" Harry asked, politely. "Yes, Harold. This is Tiffany, my other best friend." "First. Best. Friend." Tiffany stated enunciating. Harry gasped, putting his hand to his bare chest. Tori rolled her eyes and swam over jumping onto Liam's back. "Hello, brother." "Hello, sister." She laughed and hugged him. He spun them around and walked over to where Zayn stood in the edge of the water. "Are you having any fun, Zayn?" Tori asked as she passed him, on Liam's back. "A little. I want to hang out too but everyone is so far away." He stated, looking down. "Don't worry. I shall bring them over after Liam and I jump." She stated as Liam made his way farther up the path. Once at the top, Tori looked down at all the people below. Liam jumped making Tori scream before they hit the surface of the water. She rose and laughed as everyone bobbed from the waves. "Let's go see Zayn. He is quite lonely." Tori stated, swimming in Zayn's direction. "Hello, Prince Zayn." Harry greeted sarcastically. "It feels strange, being called a prince. I was only a blacksmith's son." "What happened? If you do not mind me asking." Tori asked. "Oh no. Well my mother had passed away right after I was born. I lived with my father until he passed away about two months ago. I was out on the street when the King and Queen found me." Zayn explained. "Oh. I'm sorry about your loss." Tori whispered. "Do not be. I am here now, with all of you and I am grateful for it." Zayn stated with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"So how is working for Brigid?" Tori asked Tiffany, trying to lighten the conversation a bit. "It's fine I guess. She just upsets me sometimes because the way she yells." "I know, I know." Tori snuck in. "Brigid…? As in the kitchen?" Harry asked. Tori and Tiffany nodded. "Why does she yell? And why does it upset you?" Liam asked. "Sometimes she just gets frustrated because people don't listen and the only way they do is when she yells." "Well, why does it upset you?" Harry asked. The boys look at Tiffany, making her eyes tear up. She jumps back into the water and swims away. Harry tried to follow her but Tori stopped him. "I'll get her." She whispered, following Tiffany. The boys watched as Tori and Tiffany looked like they were arguing very quietly. "They're not going to judge you. You should just tell them." Tori whispered, seeing the tears stream down Tiffany's face."I can't tell anyone. He said that if I did, he would hurt me and my little sister. The only reason you know, is because you walked in on it." "I know but the boys are protective of me and they would be protective of you. They see me as their little sister and the way that I talk about you, they practically already know you and they would protect you too. Besides, if anything happens, you know you can just come to the castle and stay the night. You can bring Stellena too." Tori explained, trying to keep Tiffany calm and from swimming away. She hugged her. They pulled away and Tiffany dried her eyes and said, "Fine. You win." They swam back to where the boys were waiting, worried. "Tiffany….has something to say. She doesn't want to be judged but just go easy on the subject please." Tori stated, looking into the eyes of every boy. They nodded and waited as Tiffany gathered up the courage. "W-well…my mother died when I was eight, giving birth to my baby sister. Before that we were the most perfect, loving family. I mean, every kid in the village wanted to come over just to be in the presence of my parents. Tori was over a lot but after my mum died, everything changed. My father started drinking and left me to raise my sister. He…also…got abusive." Tiffany stuttered to a halt, looking up from her lap and straight into Harry's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment until Tiffany pulled away, looking at the rest of the group. Everyone looked upset and Tori was already crying because she already knew what was coming up next. Tiffany grabbed Tori's hand and whispered, "I-I can't go on with the rest…" Tori took a deep breath and started, "About a year ago, I was going over to Tiffany's house after an adventure I had gone on with Harry. I knocked on the door and no one answered." Harry scooted over, wrapping his arm around Tiffany's shoulder causing her to lean into him. "I heard a thump and then a cry so I went inside and saw Stellena under the table with her hands over her ears, sobbing for her life, while in the other corner was Tiffany's dad towering over her, completely drunk with his beer bottle in hand. There was blood on the floor and on the walls, and I'm pretty sure in that moment, Tiffany was unconscious." Tiffany sobbed into Harry's shoulder. "I wasn't sure as of what to do but he hadn't noticed me yet and he just walked into his bedroom as if he hadn't done anything. So I quickly walked over, scooping Stellena up from under the table, setting her outside and telling her to go get Claudette and to talk to no one, after she ran off, I went inside and grabbed a rag from the sink and began to clean up the blood. A couple minutes later, Claudette showed up and I told her to leave Stellena outside. She came inside, gasped, and ran over to check on Tiffany, who was still unconscious. I was still trying to clean up the blood because I couldn't handle looking at her. Claudette asked who had done it and I told her that it was Tiffany's father. She asked where he was and I told her that I assumed he was passed out. We gently woke Tiffany up and tried to figure out the damage. She was fine, just a small concussion, some cuts, and a cracked rib. After we got her cleaned up, we asked her how long it had gone on and she said about four or five years." The boys were too shocked to speak but Liam softly spoke up, "We won't let anything happen to you or Stellena." Tiffany was still sobbing so Harry picked her up and set her in his lap, rocking her gently. "As far as I know it hasn't happened again….?" Tori questioned. Everyone looked at Tiffany as Harry stopped rocking. Tiffany whimpered, signaling to Tori that it indeed had. Tori sighed as more tears fell, and Harry tightened his grip as he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "It will never happen again. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day:  
"Josh, will you please go out and bring my friends, Claudette and Tiffany, back to the castle please? Oh, and tell Claudette to bring the gown and Tiffany to bring Stellena." Tori asked the children's servant, Joshua. "Absolutely, your highness." He stated with a smile. "Thank you." She smiled and dismissed him. She really wanted to see that dress that Claudette had made for her. "Tori!" Harry cried, running over to her. "Hi Haz." "Do you want to go on an adventure today?" He asked, excitedly. "Not right now." She replied. He knew she could never pass up a chance to go out and explore, just the two of them, so he knew she was up to something. "Why not?" "I am waiting for Josh to come back with Claudette, Tiffany, and Stellena. Claudette has a new dress for me to try on. Would you like to stay with me for a while? I was going to work on my piano lessons while I'm waiting. Did you want to keep me company?" "Okay. Do you know what color your gown is?" Harry asked, cheerfully. "Not yet. But I hope it's blue or green…Or maybe both." She replied with a smile. "That would look wonderful on you!" "Thanks Harry."


	11. Chapter 11

Tori braced herself for the last cinch in the corset then she could put on the dress. Claudette pulled it a little tighter, but just enough so Tori could breathe, then helped her into the gown. She made a pretty teal gown that could be used for a ball or formal occasion. Once the dress was in place, Tori looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my goodness! It is beautiful! I love it!" She cried, turning to Claudette and hugging her. "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome dearie. Now, let's go show everyone." "Wait! I have just the shoes and hair for this." Tori smiled as she slipped her feet into some silver slippers and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. "There." She walked around the armoire and Harry and Stellena stood up while Tiffany stayed seated on the bed. "You look….fantastic!! That gown is so suiting!!" Harry exclaimed, twirling her around as if her bedroom was the ballroom. She giggled as he pulled her close so she wouldn't fall. "You made me dizzy, Harry. Maybe I need to work on my dancing." She stated, making Harry laugh. Stellena started giggling uncontrollably and then said, "No, it's Harry that needs to work on his dancing." Tiffany burst into laughter at the look on Harry's face. He pouted and then, Liam and Zayn walked in. "Whoa." Both commented, coming to a halt in the doorway. "Nice dress." Zayn stated, walking over. "Yes, I love the color on you, Tori." Liam stated with a smile, twirling her around just as Harry did a few moments ago, but slower so she wasn't so dizzy. Liam let go and took Stellena's hands dancing with her, causing her laughter to echo in the room. "Wow, you can dance." Liam commented. "Thanks my sister showed me how." Stellena replied, causing Harry to look over at Tiffany, quickly. Claudette walked closer to the group. "It really brings out the color of her eyes." Claudette commented. They all agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go show Louis." Harry suggested, grabbing Tori's hand, as he always does but surprising everyone by grabbing Tiffany's hand too. The girls laughed and let him pull them out of the bedroom, with everyone else following. Harry pulled Tori to the ballroom where Louis was walking in circles, reading a book, upside down. "Louis…? What are you doing?" Tori asked as she caught up with Harry. Louis looked up in surprise and closed his book, holding it behind his back. "Ummm….nothing. I was bored. Whoa! Look at the dress on that beauty!" Tori blushed and giggled. Harry looked at her and grinned his usual cheeky, dimpled grin. "Isn't she lovely?" Harry asked. "Okay, boys. Stop it. My face is red enough." Tori stated, laughing, and trying to hide her face with her free hand, which is not in Harry's other hand. Everyone started laughing and Harry hugged Tori, making her feel a little bit better. "Where are mother and father?" She asked. "Most likely in the throne room." Louis stated after he calmed down. Tori nodded and pulled Harry, this time, to the throne room where the king and queen were talking to Josh. "Yes, your majesty. I will be on my way this instant." Josh stated, bowing. "Thank you, Joshua. You are dismissed." The king replied, politely. Josh walked off and the group walked further into the room. "Ah, there you all are. What are you up to?" The queen asked. "Who are you hiding in your people chamber?" The king chimed in. Louis announced in his big sarcastic voice, "May we present to you, Princess Victoria of Valli!!!" Everyone moved out of the way and Tori walked closer, out of the circle. "Oh my, look at that gorgeous girl, in that gorgeous gown." The queen commented, standing. The king followed. "Claudette made it for me." Tori stated, walking closer. The group behind her, followed. "The dress is beautiful, Claudette." The king commented. "Thank you, your highness." She smiled. The king bowed and Tori curtsied. He put out a hand. She accepted and he twirled her just as Harry and Liam had done before. She laughed as he stopped. "I am just glad that you didn't spin me too fast like Harry did." "Hey!! It wasn't fast!" Harry defended himself. "I was so dizzy, you had to catch me, Harold." She stated, sticking her tongue out at him. "Harry, you do need to work on your dancing." Louis commented. "Oh, shut up." Harry mumbled, making everyone laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

About a week later:  
"Are you ready to go?" Liam asked Tori as he walked into her room, finding her missing. "Tori?" "In here!" She called from the room that was secretly connected to her bedroom. "Whoa." Liam whispered as he walked into the room which was larger than any of the bedroom chambers in the entire castle. "Liam, welcome to my nursery chamber." She smiled, walking over. "How did you manage this?" He asked. "I found it a while ago and started using it to care for little things." "Is this where you ran off to every time you came home since we brought back that little bird with the broken wing?" "Yes, and that bird is happily living over there." She stated, pointing at the carefully handmade birdcage. "He cannot fly?" "She. and yes. Her broken wing had healed nicely but I have yet gotten her to fly again. She has been in some training but she has a way to go before she succeeds in flight. As for now, I am taking her to mother who can care for her while we are out." She stated as she walked over and gently picked up the cage. "Splendid idea. Can I help?" "Please. Just take her to the throne room. Mother should be in there with father." "Okay." He carefully took the cage from her then asked, "What did you end up naming her?" "Maribella. The name seemed familiar and it just kind of stuck." "Beautiful. The boys are waiting downstairs when you are ready. We will leave within the hour." Tori nodded as she watched Liam disappear from the room. She grabbed a few things, like herbs and creams, she gathered and made for healing purposes. She put a basket together and walked back into her bedroom, shutting the secret door, and putting her clothes together to change into.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile, Liam carefully walked down the stairs and walked into the throne room, finding it empty. "Mother? Father?" He called. "In the dining room, Liam." He heard his mother call from the other room. He walked into the room and found his parents sitting at the table with a few stacks of papers in front of them. "Mother, here is Maribella." He stated, walking closer. The queen's head snapped over. "What did you say, Liam?" She whispered. He stopped momentarily then continued closer. "Tori said you were watching Maribella while we are out on our journey." He stated, confused as to why she seemed jumpy. "Why did she name the bird Maribella?" She whispered as Liam carefully set the cage on the table next to her smallest pile of papers. "She said the name was familiar and it just stuck with her. Why?" He asked, sitting in the chair to the right of the queen. The queen sighed and looked over at him. "You cannot say anything to her, but that is her mother's name." She whispered. "Her true mother?" The queen nodded. "Oh." Liam sat there for a moment when he heard the doors to the dining room open behind him. A few voices chattered and got closer within the few steps to the table. "Mother, have you seen Liam?" Harry asked. She looked at Harry then at Liam. Harry walked closer and found his brother sitting there, looking a bit pale. "Liam, is Tori read---what's wrong?" Harry asked, examining the expression on Liam's face. "N-nothing. I believe she is on her way down." He whispered, still looking at the bird. "Hey, isn't that the bird we saved?" Harry sounded cheerful. "Yes." Liam whispered, "She named it after her mother." "Wh---" "There you are, boys! I have been searching for you." Tori stated with a pleasant smile on her face. Liam stood at the sound of her voice and turned to her. "We are right here." Liam stated with a half, worried smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? Hello, mother! Thank you for watching my bird while we are gone." "It is not a problem, hon. You all go have fun." She stated with a smile before looking at Liam. Harry chimed in, "Why did you name your bird af---" He was cut off as Liam covered his mouth. Tori watched the boys in confusion. "What?" "Nothing, Tori. We will be outside in a moment. We just had one more question for mother and father." Liam stated, quickly. She nodded and left slowly, knowing there was something going on that she shouldn't know about, considering Liam's behavior. He was like this around her birthday every year so it was familiar but he never seemed sad about hiding something from her. So she left it to him, and left without question. Once she was out of sight, Liam took his hand off of Harry's mouth. "Harry!" "What? I thought she knew." "No, that's why I hadn't said anything when she walked in, to begin with." "I'm sorry." Harry cried. "Boys, it is not too much to worry about. Just don't say anything around Tori and go have fun on your adventure. Please keep Louis from being foolish and remember the self defense if there is an emergency. Take care of your brothers and sister and just go have fun. If you do find another child on your journey, make sure you let us know the moment you arrive. Good bye." The queen stated before going back to her papers. "Good bye, mother! Good bye, father!" They called as they left, still thinking about what the queen had said. They greeted the group outside the castle and found Tori preparing to get on her horse. Harry stopped her and asked, "What about Tiffany?" Tori looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What about her?" "Well…I don't want to leave her here with her father. So I was wondering if we could have her join us." He stated, looking over at the spot where Tiffany and Stellena were standing. "We should bring Stellena along too if we do that." She whispered. Harry nodded. Louis walked over. "Are we ready to go?" He asked, excitedly. "Could we bring Tiffany and Stellena?" Tori asked, looking at Louis and noticed Liam walk over too. "I don't mind." Liam stated. Louis nodded, agreeing with his brother. Tori smiled softly as she watched Harry walk over to Tiffany and Stellena. Tori saw Stellena's expression brighten as the two girls nodded. Tori watched as the girls ran into their house to grab their things as Liam went to find a couple more horses. Once everyone was ready, they all got onto their horses and started their journey.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is anyone getting hungry?" Tori asked after quite a few hours into the trip. There were small replies of yes and no from the group so everyone decided to stop. "It's about 5 o'clock." Zayn stated, looking at his handmade compass/sundial watch. "Let's make camp here." Liam stated, stopping the group. "Supper time." Harry announced, handing out bowls of heated vegetable soup the cooks had put together for the trip. Everyone ate and the boys set up the beds for everyone. The sleeping arrangements weren't hard to put together since everyone had gathered around a tree. Tori walked over to the horses and fed them a few apples. Harry walked up with a bucket of water and walked to each horse giving them water after Tori fed them. "Do you think Tiffany fancies me?" Harry asked Tori as he focused on the bucket of water that he held for the horse. "I don't know, Harry. Why don't you ask her?" "Well I don't want to make our friendship awkward by asking. Plus you're her best friend. I thought girls talked about that kind of stuff." Tori shrugged, feeding Maximus, her White Appaloosa, his apple. "I'll ask but what does it matter, Haz?" She asked, turning to him. "Well I fancy her a little bit…" He trailed off. "Really?" She nearly shouted. Harry hushed her and nodded with a cheeky grin. Tori smiled, patting Harry's back. Tori noticed that Tiffany kept glancing over at Harry every time he turned his back. "Hmm…" She hugged Harry as they walked back over to the fire. Once everyone was fed and ready for sleep and the boys' fire was still high and warm, they all sat around it. It started to make everyone sleepy so they all went to bed after the boys put the fire out.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, everyone woke up around the same time and got everything ready to go for the rest of their journey. Tori and Tiffany stayed together, ahead of the boys. "Do you fancy Harry?" Tori asked quietly after thinking of what she was going to ask. Tiffany looked startled and nervous, almost giving away that she did, in fact, fancy the curly haired prince. She looked back at the boys, linking eyes with Harry, who smiled with his dimples evident in his cheeks. Tiffany tried to keep herself calm but she blushed and stuttered over her words when she finally replied, "I-is i-it that o-obvious?" Tori gave her a soft smile and dropped the issue, receiving the answer that she had expected. Throughout the day the group was under the harsh sun until they started through the mountains. Stellena giggled when she felt a drop on her arm, as she looked up at the sky. The older girls in front of her, looked back to see Stellena hypnotized with the water that started to drip more frequently from the sky. They didn't mind the rain so they continued on their journey until they stopped and made camp before doing basically the same as the night before and heading to bed.   
Drip. Drip. Drip. Tori woke up to the sound of liquid, dripping. She was moved from the spot where she had fallen asleep the night before. She sat up and looked around, finding herself directly under a big bushy tree. It was raining and the boys were getting everything packed to go down the mountain. She noticed Stellena was still asleep and Tiffany was just sitting next to her sister, watching over her. Tori looked farther down the hills and saw that it was only raining on the mountain side, down in the valley there was no rain whatsoever. She stood up and put on her light blue cloak that matched her blue and white traveling dress that she had made by Claudette when she moved into the castle. She carefully walked over to her horse, Maximus, and patted his head, giving him a carrot. "We are ready to depart." Harry announced. The other boys agreed and Liam walked over, helping Tori, Stellena, and Tiffany onto their horses. "Thank you, Liam. How much longer do you think it will be until we arrive?" Tori asked, looking down the dirt road they were about to travel on. "Possibly an hour or two, depending on the rain and slick." He answered, getting up on, Bullseye, his Criollo. "Lead the way, madam." Louis called towards Tori, who lead the way with Tiffany and Stellena following close behind, and the boys behind them. It was their way to make sure nothing happens to the girls. Tori made Maximus trot past the other horses and led the way, heading down the mountain side. They had to slowly ease their way down because they didn't want the horses to slip or fall. About an hour later, they were away from the rain and slick. They were able to pick up speed and made it into the town in the valley about a half hour later. Once they arrived at the entrance, they got off the horses and walked them through the town.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a small celebration for a newborn child in the town center so there was music playing and people were having a good time. Tori noticed a mural on a wall, where there were flowers, candles, letters, and such sitting just below it. She tied Max to a post and walked over. "King Trenton fought for his family, for his people, and for his land. He died fighting for the things he adored most. His wife went missing after the invasion, along with their daughter. Neither have been found since. Offerings for prayer are welcomed greatly. The Royal family is always pleased to get the letters every fourth day of the week. We all hope that the Queen and Princess are alive and well, living among us or in a safe distant place." Tori softly smiled and looked at the beautiful flowers down below. She had studied about flowers when she was younger and always pointed out the strange yet beautiful ones every time she went on an adventure with Harry. She picked up the Blue Bonnet flower and smiled, knowing it was one of her favorites. "Those were the queen's favorite flowers." An Irish accented voice stated next to her. Tori looked over to find a cute young boy who was sitting next to the mural, looking at her. He had piercing blue eyes and a smile she could never forget. "In fact, you look a bit like her." He stated with a soft smile. She found herself speechless, just staring at the boy. "I-i do?" She asked, nervously. He nodded and finished tuning his guitar. "My name is Niall." He stood up and stuck out his hand. "I am Tori." She replied with a smile, putting her hand in his and shaking it.


	18. Chapter 18

"What are you doing in this little village of Zalligual?" (Z- ah-lah-g-wall) He asked, looking around to make sure she wasn't alone. "I am here with my brothers and my friends. We came to explore distant lands. This one is probably one of the many villages we are going to visit." She stated with a smile, looking over at where her brothers were standing by a shoe makers shop, trying to seem unnoticeable but still watching their younger sister. She noticed Tiffany and Harry smiling at each other as they were engaged in conversation. "Where are your brothers?" Niall asked politely. Tori pointed towards the shoe maker's shop and said, "They are over there." Then she got an idea. "I hope this isn't too forward, but I am constantly pranking my brothers. Would you like to help me this time? We do it all the time." "What did they do to you last time?" He asked, humorously. "They poured a bucket of cow's milk on my head right after I took a bath." She stated calmly. "I think it's time to get them back. I wanted to cry then, they are going to be steaming with rage after this idea." "What is your idea?" He asked, excitedly. "For you to pretend to kiss me. They are very protective and they are trying to make sure I don't get into any kind of trouble or make a fool of myself, but I want to get on their nerves." "Okay. What do I do?" "Just follow my lead." She smirked, taking his hand and gently pulling him around the corner and pulling his face down to hers. She giggled. "Hi." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned in, about to "kiss" her when suddenly, a few shadows cast over them and what sounded like Liam's throat clearing.


	19. Chapter 19

Tori smiled at Niall and pulled away, turning around. "Oh, hello boys." She said, sounding innocent. "What do you think you are doing?!" Harry asked, sounding really upset, his curly hair flowing everywhere, due to the slight breeze, causing it to try and go haywire. Tori noticed that Tiffany was rubbing his back, trying to calm him. Liam crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing into slits. Zayn was leaned up against the wall, arms crossed, ready for an explanation. Louis looked amused, yet angry too. Stellena was just trying to stay out of the way. "I was having a nice conversation with Niall." "Around a corner? With his arms around you? Do you know what you are doing?!" Liam spat, trying not to cause a scene. "Yes, I know what I was doing. It's called a prank, boys. Surprise." She stated, amused with herself. Louis laughed. Liam's expressions softened. "Did he kiss you?" He asked, barely above a whisper. Tori shook her head. "Nope." "I-i'm just gonna go." Niall stuttered, not sure as of what the boys would do to him. He was already bullied enough by the Royal Twins, who were Victoria's true cousins, not that anyone would know. "No, no. Please stay. I'm sorry. We're sorry. Victoria is just our little sister and we want to protect her that's all." Liam said, walking over and holding his hand out to Niall, who flinched. "Don't call me that." Tori mumbled. She also caught the flinch and watched as Liam waited to shake Niall's hand. "I'm sorry for o-offending you, boys." Niall apologized, trying not to cower, but was still afraid of them. "Niall, they won't hurt you. I wouldn't let them. Why do you keep cowering away from Liam?" "I-i'm sorry…I am constantly tormented by the Royal twins…It is not normally that people are kind to me." He whispered. He took the chance and shook Liam's hand. "Could you show us around the village?" Louis asked, excitedly. "Sure." Niall replied.


	20. Chapter 20

The Royals of Valli and their friends spent the day with Niall, who they all became great friends with. Niall finally warmed up to the other boys and started to have fun. That is, until the Royal Twins showed up. "Oh look, Lucy, it's baby Niall. And he has friends." Rosie taunted, walking closer to the group with her sister's arm linked with hers. "I wonder what we shall do to him today. He probably still smells like goat's milk from yesterday." Lucy remarked, causing her sister to laugh. "Oh, cry me a river." Liam stated as his guard went up along with the rest of the group of boys, who defensively stood in front of Niall. Tori stayed behind the boys too and held Niall's hand. Tiffany and Stellena stood behind Tori and Niall. Niall kept his gaze on the ground. "So you are the Royal Twins?" Harry asked. "Yes, we are Princesses Lucy and Rosie of Zalligual. Why should we help you?" Lucy asked, being more sassy than Louis usually is. "Considering we are the princes of Valli, here on an expedition, we demand you take us to the King." Louis stated, out-sassing her. Lucy and Rosie's eyes widened, and became nervous. "Y-yes your highnesses." Rosie stuttered, curtsying and turning around, pulling her sister, leading the way to the castle. Zayn stayed back with Tori and Niall, while the rest of the boys, Tiffany, and Stellena followed the twins. "Where do you live, Niall?" Zayn asked, patting Niall's back in encouragement. "I live on the streets." He whispered. "Oh, Niall…" Tori cried, hugging him as they walked. "We'll help you. Okay? I think the boys just want to see the king and report those twins." She suggested. Niall sniffled and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

They all walked into the castle that was farther up the hill from the village. "F-father!!" The twins called, still sounding nervous. Niall, Tori, and Zayn caught up with the three other boys and they all continued down the big hallway that was covered in portraits of the past kings and queens. Tori looked down to find the rug was a crushed velvet material just like at the castle back home but this one was a deep purple. Living with Claudette, she found out that one of the first assignments that the king and queen on the throne before, who would be Louis and Liam's grandparents, had her make the very long rug in the hallway. She was only about fifteen at the time but she searched many places to finally find the perfect material along with her homemade dye. Everything she made, she dyed herself. So the very long rug in the castle was hand dyed and made by Claudette many years prior. Everyone stopped, reaching the steps in front of the king, unknowingly, was Tori's uncle. "Welcome to Zalligual. Who are you?" The king asked. Liam answered, "I am Prince Liam from Valli and these are my siblings, Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Victoria. Niall, Tiffany, and Stellena are our friends." Niall's head shot up, looking at Liam in surprise. "What is your purpose here?" The king asked. "We had came to explore distant lands and found this one first. We were walking around when Victoria found Niall, we were introduced and he was showing us the wonderful places around your village when the twins showed up, tormenting all of us, calling us babies." Louis explained, holding his sass back. "I see." The king stated, looking over at the twins. "Both of you go to your room. You are banned from the village for the week and until I say so." "But father---" "You do not disrespect people of our village and you do not disrespect visitors!! Dismissed!" The twins nodded, curtsying and walking away. "I sincerely apologize for their behavior." The king stated, seeming stressed. "Apology accepted. Would you mind showing us around the castle, your majesty?" Harry asked, politely. "No, I do not mind. It would be my pleasure." He stood. "Follow me."


	22. Chapter 22

The king showed them the ballroom, where Victoria's parents met, the pantry, which was smaller than in Valli, but still a good size. He showed them the judge's court, where they have official meetings because the king died and the queen disappeared during an invasion. He then led them back to the main hallway where Tori noticed all the portraits of the past kings and queens. The king pointed each of them out and told the group a little bit about them. Then, they reached the most previous king and queen, standing side by side, the queen was beautiful, with long brown hair, pulled into a big braid and swirled to crown her head, she had piercing green eyes, that seemed familiar, and she held a bundled baby. The king looked strong, had blonde curls and blue eyes that were as piercing as the queen's, and he kept a protective arm around his small family. They looked happy. "This one was painted a week after the royal baby was born, and a week before the invasion." The king sighed. "My brother was a brilliant king. I just wish he could have seen the day where his wife and daughter returned to the kingdom." He then turned to them, spotting Tori, who looked like a mixture of his brother and his sister-in-law. He raised an eyebrow. "Princess, I hope you do not mind me asking, are the king and queen of Valli your real parents?" "No, your majesty. My mother came from a distant land with me being only two weeks old. We lived with Valli's finest dressmaker, until my mother died when I was about three years old. She had been sick for a long time but no physician could find a cure. I miss her dearly." The king nodded. "I am sorry for your loss." Tori smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Harry knew that Tori didn't like talking about her mother because it brought back memories of her being sick. He looked over to see the tears in her eyes forming. He walked over and took her into his arms, hugging her. She buried her face into the front of his shirt, hugging him back, as she quietly sobbed. "I miss her so much." She whispered. "I know, love." Harry comforted her. The king frowned, realizing that Tori had a hard time coping with her loss, just as he had with his brother. Liam, Louis, and Zayn walked over, hugging Tori too. "We miss her too." Louis whispered. "I miss walking with her and mother through the garden when they would talk and we would play with the pebbles on the dirt path." Liam stated. "I remember that. You both would always wait for me to catch up." Tori stated, pulling her face out of Harry's chest. She smiled at the memories and laughed. "I am all right now, boys. Thank you." They let go and each hugged her.


	23. Chapter 23

She turned to the king. "I love my brothers. They may not be blood related, but I love them as if they were." The king nodded. "I still reminisce my favorite moments with my brother. He loved the outside and we would go on little adventures as children. His wife, Maribella, was charmed by his love for the outdoors. They often had picnics in the forest even with little Victoria on the way." Liam and Harry started piecing the clues together, and both looked pale in the face. Tori smiled at the memories the king had shared and turned to find Liam and Harry, white as ghosts. "Boys, what is the matter?" Tori asked, softly. "Your majesty, did you say the queen's name was Maribella?" Liam asked softly. "Yes, why?" "That's the name of my bird." Tori stated, happily and completely unaware as of where Liam was going with it. "Tori, that was your mother's name. We were not allowed to tell you, but I think you are the princess of Zalligual." Liam stated, just above a whisper. Tori looked at him, confused, then looked at the painting of the king and queen, finding that the queen looked almost exactly like her mother. Her eyes widened, filling with tears again. Her hand covered her mouth as she turned, running out of the castle, and down the steps. She continued to run, despite all the voices calling for her. Tears continued to fall. She found Maximus and got into the saddle, leading him away from the village and back into the forest. Meanwhile, the boys apologized to the king and ran after her, while Tiffany and Stellena stayed with the king to talk. The boys called for her and found Max gone and no sudden trace of her. "I have reason to believe she went running back into the woods." Harry stated. "May I try to find her?" Niall asked. The boys looked at him, hesitantly. "Okay…" Niall rode Sydney, Harry's Bay Appaloosa, into the forest, searching for where Tori ran off to.


	24. Chapter 24

Niall got about 15 minutes into the forest when he heard soft sobbing. "Tori?" He called. "Go away, please." He heard her state. He got off Sydney and walked towards where he thought he heard her voice, and found her sitting on a rock at the base of a tree, then looked over to find Maximus walk over to Sydney. He slowly walked over and kneeled in front of the princess. She looked at him with sad eyes and his heart broke at the sight of her state. He took her hands in his and pulled her up. He pulled her into his arms as he sat on the same rock she had been crying on. She cradled into his neck and quietly sobbed. "What's wrong, Princess?" He asked, gently rubbing her arm in comfort. She sniffled and answered, "I never got to know my father, and my mother is dead. I can handle the Princess title for Valli, but to be the rightful queen of Zalligual, that is too much pressure for a girl to find out when she was off on an adventure with her brothers to get away from the royalty." "I know my opinion does not matter but I believe you would be a great queen of Zalligual." Niall stated, quietly. "What do you mean, your opinion does not matter? It does so matter. It matters to me." Tori replied, taking her head out of Niall's neck and looking at him. He blushed deeply and smiled, causing the chain reaction of Tori's smile. Niall's expression dropped just a tad as he looked from Tori's eyes to her lips and back, slowly moving in. He got closer and closer, his lips only grazing hers. "Tori!!!!!" They heard the boys calling. Tori gasped and looked at Niall. "I am truly sorry. I was out of line." She stated, standing up from her seat on his lap. "No, no…you weren't." He replied, taking her hand. She blushed as she heard footsteps and crunching leaves. "There you are." Harry stated, sighing in relief and walking over, noticing Tori's face and her hand in Niall's, who instantly realized and let go.


	25. Chapter 25

Tori turned and hugged Harry. "I am sorry for running off." She whispered. "It's all right. I would have also if I found out news such as that." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you for finding her, Niall." Liam stated, patting Niall's back. "Oh, you are welcome, your highness." Niall replied, looking at the ground. "Your highness? Niall, we're all friends here." Louis stated with a smile. Tori pulled out of the hug but still stood next to Harry with an arm around his back. "Some more than others." Harry whispered. Tori heard him and tickled his side causing him to squirm. "Stop it, Victoria!" Harry laughed. "Don't call me that." Tori glared at Harry. "Then don't tickle me!" He retorted. "You deserved it!" She stated. "Did not!" "Did so!" "Did not!" "Did so!" "Children, please stop." Louis stated, pretending to dramatically pinch the bridge of his nose. Tori and Harry looked over at him. "We are not children!" They both stated in unison. "You are both the babies here." Liam stated. "I am the older baby." Harry teased. Tori stuck out her tongue at him. "Shut up." She whispered, earning soft laughs from the group of boys. Niall watched her, smiling to himself, knowing that this is what true love feels like. Tori is kind and caring, she doesn't hide her feelings, she's beautiful inside and out, and she is just what his mother had explained to him for what he should look for in a girl. "Shall we head back to the castle?" Zayn asked. "Which one?" Tori asked, looking up at the boys. "Zalligual?" Louis asked, hesitantly. Tori nodded, not exactly wanting to go back, seeing as she ran out of the kingdom in front of everyone. Harry wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. We can move on." Harry stated, hugging her. Niall watched Harry get close to Tori, whispering to her making a pang of jealousy in his chest arise. Tori smiled and replied, "I'd like that, Harry." Making Niall's jealousy a bit worse. Liam noticed Niall's expression and nudged him. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing." Niall replied, looking at the ground as he realized that he was getting jealous of the girl's brother. She only saw Harry as a brother, nothing more, nothing less. Tori looked at Louis and smiled. "More adventure?" She asked, walking out of Harry's embrace and over to Louis. "Yeah!!!" He shouted, scaring a few birds out of the tree they were standing under. Tori laughed, looking over at Niall, who had yet looked up from his gaze on the ground from blushing. She softly smiled and looked over at Liam and Zayn who were watching her. "What?" She questioned, seeing as they were giving her a knowing look. "Nothing, nothing." They both stated, looking at Tori then over at Niall. "Hmm…" She glared at the two boys, knowing that they knew something she didn't. Zayn smiled and Liam just shook his head, giving her the usual "forget it" look. She softly sighed and felt a hand on her lower back. "Ready?" Louis asked. "Yes." She responded with a smile, letting him usher her over to Maximus so they could continue their journey. Once she was settled, she looked over at Niall. "Niall, would you like to join us on our journey?" She asked, kindly. He looked up at her in surprise and then at the other boys who were nodding at him to accept. "O-okay." He stuttered, excited to spend more time with his new friends.


	26. Chapter 26

They rode and walked back up to the castle, finding a group of villagers crowded around the stairs that led up to the castle doors. Once the king had seen the group approaching, he started his way down the steps to meet them halfway. He looked distressed. “What is the matter, your majesty?” Zayn asked. He had small beads of tears on his eyelashes, as if he had been crying. He hugged Tori and whispered in her ear, “I’m so glad to have finally met you, Victoria.” Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around her newly found uncle. “But I must warn you, there are many criminals around this village. The Wanted boys are the most dangerous. They have an army of soldiers who go on constant raids. If they had found out that you are the rightful queen of Zalligual, they would come looking for you. That is why I would like to make a proposition with you.” Tori nodded, waiting for him to continue. “But I will save that for another time. I know you are on an expedition with your friends and I don’t want to be the obstacle of your voyage. If you would like to come in and talk about it at a later time, there are many rooms kept for you and your friends.” “Let us go inside and talk with everyone so we could all make a decision, because it was actually my brothers’ idea for this and I would like to have them help me decide.” “Splendid!” The king announced pulling Tori away from their hug by her shoulders. He let her step down a couple feet away, Niall right behind her, ready to catch her, in case she falls. Harry had waited for Stellena and Tiffany to walk down towards him and he bent his arm, letting Tiffany take ahold of it as she held Stellena’s hand with her free one. Stellena noticed the red on her sister’s face and smiled, knowing it was a good sign. The king announced to the crowded village, “There will be a ball in 4 moons, everyone in this village and our guests’ village are invited!” The crowd cheered in happiness. Tori smiled, knowing it would be just like her true nature to help everyone in the village, which made no sense when it came to Niall. If the royal family took care of everyone in the village, why did Niall end up on the streets? She turned and looked at him, finding him smiling at her. She smiled back but that puzzled look in her eyes, never faded.


	27. Chapter 27

That night, the king allowed the whole group to stay in the castle. They all talked about the idea of Tori being queen once again and the proposition was for the king, who they later found out, his name was Maulkolm (Mal-come), to continue acting as king until Tori was old enough to take the throne, after she was married of course. Tori agreed and the boys asked their questions about visiting and how it will be easier to travel and how long. King Maulkolm answered all of their questions before the servants brought dinner out. They all slept soundly throughout the night. The king welcomed them to breakfast before sending them off with more food and some supplies for the rest of the journey. The group continued farther southeast until they hit a perfect camping spot. Everyone did their part to set up camp for overnight. After a nice meal and conversation, everyone went to bed. A few hours before dawn, everyone heard a muffling scream and what sounded like struggling.


	28. Chapter 28

The boys took action and searched the area, finally realized, Tori was missing. Niall tried to keep his calm, but still looked freaked out, according to Liam’s observation. The boys were frantically putting things away so they could go look for Tori while Tiffany and Stellena were watching, tears in both of their eyes. Harry noticed and walked over, taking the two girls in his arms. They wrapped their arms around his torso and Stellena burst out in tears, while Tiffany hid her face in Harry’s chest. Niall looked over and found Stellena crying. He walked over and knelt down and Stellena noticed him and ran into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Liam, Zayn, and Louis were just finishing up on cleaning up the campsite and preparing for the search, when they noticed Harry holding Tiffany, and Niall comforting the sobbing Stellena. They all walked over and Liam stated, “Tiffany, you and Stellena should stay here, or go back to Zalligual. We don’t want anything to happen to you girls too.” Tiffany pulled away from Harry and nodded at Liam. She walked over to Niall and Stellena and picked her sister up, out of Niall’s grasp and walked over to their horse. Harry helped them up and they all said their goodbyes as Tiffany led their horse, Paul, a brown Alter Real, back towards Zalligual. Harry watched them ride away with sadness until he couldn’t see them anymore. The four royal boys got up on their horses and Liam helped Niall up onto Tori’s horse, then they all rode down the path, hopefully towards the way that their sister (and crush) was kidnapped.


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT

Hello, my lovely readers!

I have decided that this site really isn't doing much for me so I will be taking my stories and moving them to my Quotev account.   
Also, I am rewriting and re-editing everything since that's what writer's do and I know my stories need it badly.   
My Quotev account name is: Violette Elizabeth  
Any questions, comments, concerns? Feel free to contact me. c: 

Thank you for your support and understanding!  
I hope you all have enjoyed my first drafts so far! And I hope to hear from you soon! 

Love Always,

Violette_Elizabeth <3

**Author's Note:**

> There are some original characters as well as real people, I don't believe that anything I write reflects on anything they think or feel. This is purely fanfiction with real elements thrown in.


End file.
